


Please Don't Go

by SapphicScribble



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Use Their Words, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e08 Our Father Who Aren't in Heaven, Purgatory, and he's gonna help fix it, benny knows something is up, i am very proud of them, they make up because it makes me happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicScribble/pseuds/SapphicScribble
Summary: After returning to purgatory on not the best terms, old friends will help guide the way
Relationships: Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Please Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> They need to make up and if not, I will lock myself in my room and cry. But I'll also be upset because I am honest and truly, an absolute clown. Anyways, enjoy!

It was painful to be in the same room as each other. When they could once communicate so many things through one look, their shared glances now felt like salt rubbed in the wound. The lingering touches that comforted the both of them felt like touching a raging fire. Agonizing might be a better word for it.

But no matter what, they still somehow found their way back to each other. And it was no different. They stood facing the glowing orange light that would lead them to purgatory. The place that was pure.

After standing there for a few more minutes, Cas took the lead and stepped forward. Out of instinct, Dean's hand came up to stop him. "Hey, hold on a second, would ya?"

"We don't have time to wait, Dean. Twelve hours to find an incredibly rare plant doesn't leave us time to sit and twiddle our thumbs."

"I get that," Dean sighed, "but we need to tell Sam and Eileen where we're going. Also, a strategy might be nice."

Cas looked at Dean for a moment before turning away. "I suppose your right."

Dean nodded and when he realized the brief exchange was over, he went to his room to stock up on supplies. Guns, blades, bullets, and anything else that could be of use. Before he left, his old obsidian blade caught his eye. It got him through this once, it could do it again. He grabbed it and tucked it in his belt. When he got back to the portal, Cas was still standing there. "Now who's wasting time?"

Blue eyes narrowed at him before looking away again. "I've been ready, so you."

"Right," Dean pursed his lips. Cas turned and walked towards the light. "Cas, wait," Dean grabbed ahold of the angel's sleeve.

"What?"

Dean chose to ignore the pang in his chest in response to the icy tone. "I don't want to - we need to," he sighed and forced himself to look Cas in the eyes, "promise me, we'll stick together this time."

Cas' eyes softened and he nodded slightly. "I promise. We're in this together."

Something about the exchange felt warm and familiar. The comfort would be much appreciated walking back in here. Together they walked in. And together they'd walk out.

***

The familiar smell of death hit Dean like a slap to the face. The pale, lifelessness of the woods reminded him of that year he spent here. Running from things that wanted his head and then killing those very same things. Survival at its finest. And, he supposed, his nightly prayer to his best friend. A friend who had left him high and dry because it was what was best for him. A friend who stayed behind because he thought he deserved this. Dean shook his head.

He didn't want to revisit that.

The sound of something heavy slamming to the ground had both their heads turning to that direction. Slowly, a humanoid figure emerged from the inky substance. Leviathan. Dean groaned, remembering what a pain in the ass these were. As the first one approached, another landed at Cas' feet. It popped up and knocked him down. Before he could even make a move to help, Dean was knocked to the ground as well.

He looked around and saw the weapon bag had been kicked away. He reached for his old obsidian blade and severed its head. The body collapsed on him. He shoved it off with an annoyed huff before trying to locate Cas. He saw him getting up and rolling his shoulder. "Cas, you okay?"

"I'm fine, Dean. Just got caught off guard."

"Yeah, I saw. You landed right on your ass," Dean laughed lightly. Cas' expression told him it wasn't appropriate right now. "Sorry, I uh-" a rustling in the bushes cut him off.

They both readied themselves for whatever was going to pop out. "Of course it was you two dumb sons of bitches!" A familiar voice laughed.

"Benny?"

"Hey brother," Benny emerged from the bushes and hugged Dean. He gladly returned the embrace.

"Wow, I - I can't believe it's you. It's been so long!"

"Couple years if memory serves."

"Yeah, when Sam told me you didn't want to come back," Dean trailed off.

"You knew I never really fit. Not with humans and certainly not with no vampires. I only really felt like myself here."

"Well, it's just good to see you."

"You too, Dean. And I even missed you Hot Wings," Benny said, looking at Cas. "Looks like you upgraded your wardrobe," he gestured to the suit he had on rather than the old medical garbs, "it suits you."

"Thank you," Cas said in a slightly snippy tone.

"I can't imagine why either of you would want to come back here. Would I be correct in assuming it wasn't by choice?"

"Yeah, we're looking for a leviathan blossom. It only grows here so that's why we're back."

"I've never heard of such a thing but then again, I'd never heard of an angel in purgatory. Best to keep an open mind I suppose."

"Will you help us?" Cas asked.

"Course I will."

***

"Need any help Dean?" Benny called to the hunter who was busy beating up some kind of monster.

"No, I got this," Dean said breathily.

"Y'know, Dean is a very determined fellow. When he's got his mind set on something, ain't nothing that's gonna stop him."

"That's fascinating," Cas said, looking around and making sure they weren't about to be attacked.

"It reminds me of when we went looking for you all those years ago. He just wouldn't take no for an answer." Cas remained silent. "You don't see many people that dedicated to someone else. It's a special kind of relationship, one very few have. You two just happen to be some of the lucky ones."

"Maybe once," Cas said in a distant voice, "but not anymore."

"Maybe you would if the two of ya could get your heads outta your asses. Anyone can see the type of bond you have to each other. You're both willing to die for the other but you'd take that over having to talk things out. If there's one thing that being brought back taught me, it's that life is short. And if you ever get so lucky as to have someone who cares about you the way the two of you do, you don't ever let go. Not over some stupid fight or whatever it is that's going on." Benny looked at Cas and saw that his words did their job. "The two of you better fix this before you can't."

"Okay, razor blade back there said that they should bloom at the river's source. Only problem is that we need leviathan juice to make it grow. Once it gets that, it'll grow in a couple seconds."

"Sounds doable," Benny nodded. "What do you think, Hot Wings?"

"It sounds like a plan."

***

"Go go go!" Dean shouted, firing off another shot.

The retrieval had been a success. They had the flower in hand. Only issue was, every leviathan in existence was chasing them. It felt like it at least. There were 12, maybe more or maybe less, no one was really stopping to do a head count. A couple hundred feet away, the portal was starting to flicker. They were making okay time, until one faulty step had Cas on the ground clutching his ankle.

"Cas, come on!" Dean pulled him up and threw his arm over his shoulder.

"Dean stop! I'm dead weight! Just drop me!"

"Dammit Cas, we made a promise! We're doing this together! You hear me?"

"It doesn't matter if it's your life on the line! Just go!"

"I'm not leaving you, not again!"

"It's okay Dean. You have Sam back home. You've got a fight to win. You don't need some pathetic angel slowing you down."

"You aren't pathetic Cas, not even a little bit. We need you. I - I need you. So there is no chance I am going to leave you behind again. You mean too much to me and I am not losing you."

"Touching as this is, we're cutting it real close!" Benny yelled, helping Dean get Cas to the portal.

"Thanks again Benny," Dean said, bringing him in for a hug.

"No problem brother. You take care now. And I better not see you two back here again."

"Trust me, you won't," Dean said as he dissapeared into the orange light.

Before Cas could step through, Benny grabbed his shoulder. "Fix it," he said softly.

"I will. Thank you Benny," Cas smiled.

"You're welcome - Cas. Now you get going. Dean is probably about two seconds away from a hissy fit."

Cas smiled and he too disappeared into the orange light. He stumbled forward right into Dean's arms. "Cas, I thought you weren't coming through. I was about to walk back and-"

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and buried his face into his shoulder. Dean quickly followed, clutching the back of the angel's coat, keeping him in his arms. "I'm sorry Dean," Cas whispered into his shirt.

"No Cas, I'm sorry. I had no right to say the things I said. I was angry and I - I took it out on you. You are one of the most important people in my life and when you were gone," he took a shaky breath and hugged Cas tighter. "I'm so sorry."

Cas pulled back and held Dean's face in his hands. He tenderly wiped away the few tears that were falling. "I forgive you."

"Does this mean we can start looking and talking to each again?" Dean joked.

"Of course it does."

"Good, because being mad at you was exhausting. I didn't like it."

"Neither did I."

"I missed you," he said quietly.

"I missed you too Dean," Cas rubbed his cheek with his thumb. Dean leaned into the touch, not realizing how much he'd missed it.

"Don't ever leave again," Dean sighed, pulling Cas in for another hug.

"I'm not going anywhere," Cas smiled, feeling that comfort he had sorely missed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to asleep and I'm also supposed to wake up in half an hour for a band trip. Wish me luck. Also, please excuse any typos, I am very tired.


End file.
